


That is Eternity

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, shared heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Life after death isn't so bad.





	That is Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamely from Edvard Munch's quote.

“From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them, and that is eternity.”  
-Edvard Munch  
Sam and Dean died on a Tuesday in a little county in North Dakota after a minivan hit them head on. The EMTs tried to resuscitate both of them, however, Dean died in transit, with Sam succumbing to exsanguination on the operating table to relieve pressure on his brain. Since there was conflicting IDs (and a trunk full of weapons), tracing any family would be a hassle, the police buried them together under a large elm tree in a potter’s field. It didn’t matter to Sam and Dean where they buried after their deaths as long as they were together in the end.   
Sam awoke to his legs sticking to the Impala’s leather, smelling ozone and what looked to be the bayou where they hunted a swamp creature back in 1999. He looked to the left to see Dean’s easy smile and saying, “Sammy! Look! We’re in Louisiana back when people thought Y2K was going happen and you first kissed me.”  
They flew with the wind, laughing, smiling, and worshiped and anointed each other without recourse. Sam and Dean were finally happy.


End file.
